Yuganna and the Wings
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: Just a little story about a little pony called Yuganna. Poor little Yuganna belongs to No Pony and must find herself and the spark of friendship that will be the only way forward for her. Features Claymore and MLP. :D I couldn't help it, really I couldn't. As for updates...IDK rated M for later chapters...


_Her small hooves rapped the floor. She was hungry and afraid. The small filly lifted her head and looked around her trying to work out why the floors were hard and how she'd gotten here. Every fibre of her body was telling her that she should leave, that she wasn't welcome to this large and cold place. She stared to trot, thinking that if she ran she might be ok. Her head slammed in to a hard wall and she fell backwards, losing consciousness as her last thought told her that she had to get out; she just had to get out…_

The filly woke with a start, her flanks wet. She was shaking in her little blanket and once again the bed was a wet as could be. _So much for not having bad dreams again_, Yuganna sighed to herself, _all the other fillies are going to laugh at me_. Ever since she had come to live in Equestria, Yuganna had found it hard. She put a hoof up to her forehead only to jab it on her small horn.

"Ow," Yuganna yelped with pain. She cried because it hurt. Her small white hooves were very sensitive to almost everything that she sat them on. Yuganna looked around the room and guilty hung her head. The Pegasus would be angry that she wet the bed. Yuganna decided that she wouldn't anger Rainbow Dash. She focused on the blanket and it started to rise up in to the air. Yuganna was about to get excited when the blanket fell on to the floor. At that precise moment Rainbow Dash walked in. Yuganna's blond tail tucked in and she turned to face the mare.

"Not again," Rainbow Dash complained, "You wet your blankets again didn't you Yuganna?"

The small pony hung her head ashamed, as Rainbow Dash picked up the blanket muttering under her breath,

"Jeez, if you weren't so young…"

Yuganna looked at the floor her small body quivering with fear.

"Oh, Yuganna," Rainbow Dash came over to her suddenly,

The small filly cried and shook.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Dash asked the small filly,

"B-b-bad d-d-dre-dream," the foal sobbed,

Dash suddenly put a foreleg around the small filly's shoulders and said, "It's ok, bad dreams aren't real,"

The little filly looked up at Rainbow Dash, her pale blues eyes shining with tears,

"Hey, I know how about we go to Pinky Pie's," Rainbow Dash suggested, she figured that if anyone could help Yuganna overcome her fear, it would be Pinky Pie and her infectious happy nature. Especially since it was Rainbow Dash's duty to take care of the small foal that belonged to no pony, thanks to Princess Celestia, _buck it,_ thought Dash, _that foal's annoying and she can't even keep up for too long_. She remembered what Princess Celestia had told her in an effort to forget her annoyance,

_Rainbow Dash was chatting away to Twilight Sparkle when Spike made a fuss about something. Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight had looked at the dragon who then handed Twilight a letter, Twilight read it and said,_

"_We have to visit Princess Celestia,"_

"_How come Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked_

"_She didn't say," Twilight's brow furrowed and she began to pace a little, something that the purple unicorn was famous for when she was stressed._

_The trip to Princess Celestia's palace was long, mostly though because Rainbow Dash felt like she should have been moving fast as she could. After being let in to the palace, they were let in to a strange chamber where a small pony lay bundled in a tiny blanket. All that Rainbow Dash could make out was a tiny patch of pale blond hair._

"_This is why I called you;" Celestia sounded grave, "this poor filly needs some pony to take care of her since she has no mother,"_

_Rainbow Dash looked at the tiny bundle of pony and she didn't know why but she spoke, "I'll take care of her until she finds a home."_

"_Thank you Rainbow Dash, I am trusting you to take good care of Yuganna," Celestia told the blue Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane and tail. Rainbow Dash lifted the top of the blanket just a little bit and she could see a small alicorn with a blond mane and tail with a purple body. The filly had long lashes and she looked quite sweet, certainly it make no bucking sense that whoever the filly's mother was that she would abandon her foal._

"_What happened to her mother?" Dash asked in spite of herself,_

_Celestia looked sad,_

"_Her mother died not long ago," Luna sighed, "she is newly born,"_

_With that Rainbow Dash carefully lifted the filly and the blanket and gently carried the small filly away._

The two ponies walked along the road after flying towards Pinky Pie's lolly shop (rather Rainbow Dash carried the small filly as she was just too tired to even walk). A commotion was going on out the front as a pink unicorn was seen to be yelling at a cat for falling behind.

"Oh Rigaldo," the pink unicorn sighed, "please don't ignore me,"

The cat tilted its head and spoke, "Hysteria, the light of my life, the most prettiest pony in all Equestria, how can I ignore you?" Rigaldo pleaded with her, "I was saying that you look most splendid in foal,"

The pink unicorn heaved a sigh and shook her long pink hued mane, "Well, I suppose I can handle that,

Oh, hello there Rainbow Dash," she strode over to the blue Pegasus without a care in the world, her bulging stomach a sight for any pony to see, "I see that you have your little 'adoptee' with you."

"She's not my 'adoptee' Princess Celestia said that I have to care for her until she finds a home," Dash snapped, "so she doesn't belong to any pony,"

Hysteria looked at the foal for the first time, and knew at once that the little one was shaken and afraid, more so than what any small filly should be.

"There, there," Hysteria cooed to the little alicorn, "you'll be ok,"

Much to everyone's surprise the small alicorn crept out from behind Rainbow Dash. All the ponies watched as Yuganna slowly walked towards Hysteria, the vainest pony in all Equestria. She was like a doll. Nearly all of the ponies had heard about the tiny alicorn, and everyone wanted to see her, but she'd been so shy that the ponies hadn't had a good look at her, even though the ponies had often visited Dash's home in Cloudsdale, there had been much shock to find that the pony was too shy to let the others near her. It was clear though that the tiny pony shaking all over. She took two more steps forward. She looked at the tall unicorn and blinked her long eye lashes. The effect was something to see as Hysteria used the magic in her horn to lift up the small foal.

"I quite like you, little filly," the pink unicorn smiled sweetly, "What's your name little one?"

"My name's Yuganna," the small filly smiled, her tiny ears pricked up, she was scared but she didn't seem to mind Hysteria lifting her up. Indeed Hysteria moved the small foal around to get a good view of her, while the little filly looked at the mare with interest.

"Great, here we go again…" Rigaldo muttered as he watched Hysteria move the filly around, he sighed and sat down, grooming himself and making sure his silvery coat was both clean and good looking.

Pinky Pie saw what was going on, and she bounced out happily. She loved making everyone happy. She had also been curious about the small filly that Rainbow Dash had talked about with some irritation and now that she beheld the small purple alicorn, Pinky noticed that she was the cutest filly that she'd ever seen. Pinky negotiated the crowd of ponies and watched in awe as Hysteria let the little filly down back on her feet.

"You are a dear little filly," Hysteria declared, "I would very much want to care for you, Yuganna,"


End file.
